robloxfandomcom_zh_hk-20200213-history
Work at a Pizza Place
Work at a Pizza Place 由Dued1做出的游戏，2008年3月30日推出。 游戏连接：点我 你会在游戏里面扮演一名披萨店店员工，而且你可以自由选择你的职业。thumb|复活节期间的图标 玩法 玩家进去游戏后，会有七种职业选择。 分别是： 收银员（Cashier）、厨师（Cook）、披萨包装员（Pizza Boxer）、快递员（Delivery）、供应商（Supplier）、经理（Manager）和 休息（On Break）。 下面有一个表格方便玩家参考。 货币 货币在游戏里称作“Moneyz”。每天玩家登入游戏会有200元的奖励，VIP则为两倍。 玩家首次加入游戏会有1000元的新手奖励。 每天工作会有不定时的钱出现，听到声音(Ta—Da)的时候工资就会增长thumb|300px|一张工资发票 普通玩家为285元 VIP玩家则为1.5倍（427.5元）10元，且右下角会显示你在该服务器赚取了多少元。 被经理加薪则会立刻得到150元。 可以购买商店内的东西，VIP获得的工资为普通玩家的1.5倍。 更新 PS：从2018年开始输入更新内容 （从创造该维基开始） 2018年1月更新（整体更新） 厨房，披萨包装站和收货站有了全新面貌。 RobloxScreenShot20180211_160834678.png|披萨店 厨房（新）|linktext=厨房的新外貌（图片由玩家h67yufytor在2018年2月11日拍摄） RobloxScreenShot20180211_160902157.png|披萨店 包装站（新）|linktext=披萨店的包装站新外貌（图片由玩家h67yufytor在2018年2月11日拍摄） RobloxScreenShot20180211_161116341.png|披萨店 收货站（新）|linktext=披萨店的收货站新外貌（图片由玩家h67yufytor在2018年2月11日拍摄） RobloxScreenShot20180211_161129456.png|披萨店 收货站（新）2|linktext=披萨店的收货站新外貌（图片由玩家h67yufytor在2018年2月11日拍摄） 2018年3月19日（待翻译） 7 new pieces of furniture have been added to the catalog. Work as a team to fulfill food orders. Use your paycheck to upgrade your house and buy furniture. 加入了7种新家具（Lovely系列） 2018年3月31日（十周年更新） Special thanks to Yozoh for creating the anniversary update thumbnail, icon, and furniture. 特别感谢Yozoh创作十周年海报，图标和家具（十周年两件套、Lovely家具和复活节家具系列）。 thumb|292px|十周年海报。在十周年里，游戏会给进入服务器的玩家两件家具（十周年奖杯you playing”和十周年披萨），除此之外，工资和每日奖励会双倍（VIP每日奖励四倍，工资三倍1.5x2） QQ截图20180401203435.png|物品形式 QQ截图20180401203103.png|在复活节更新前的四倍工资。（虽然4月1日的更新在之后出现的） RobloxScreenShot20180401 210958872.png|十周年家具两件套（由h67yufytor在4月1日拍摄） 2018年4月1日（复活节更新） 中午的音乐变更，玩家首次在复活节期间首次进入服务器会有免费的复活节家具，不可在商店购买。 注意：10周年双倍工资已取消。 2018年4月2日 复活节活动已取消，这说明你无法获得复活节家具。 4月7、8、12、13、15、16、18、29日 无更新内容。 2018年4月20日 新添加了4个动作（需要80R购买） 修复了钩爪的bug. 丢出去的时候会导致玩家飞出世界/进入里世界。 thumb|298px|复活节海报。' 复活节家具1.png|复活节家具（兔子凳*4） 复活节家具2.png|复活节家具（复活节彩蛋篮子*2） 复活节家具3.png|复活节家具（复活节花园栅栏边角*1，告示*1） 复活节家具4.png|复活节家具（兔子床*1）已和原本的现代床调换 '''5月12日 bug修复 2018年5月19日(服装更新) New chef, supplier, and delivery uniforms! Delivery bikes are now available on phones and tablet 新的工作服装（厨师、供应商和快递员） 披萨摩托车可以在移动端使用了。 当你第一次进来游戏时会让你选择性别。 thumb|left 5月22,24日 修复bug 2018年5月26日（房屋更新） New Mansions with a huge amount of space, 2 extra rooms, backyard is double the height, furniture can be placed in the front yard. 府邸（Mansion）需要120000元才能升级 一楼,地下室和后花园变大,二楼和三楼有额外的房间，其中三楼多了个迷你凉台。 '升级后许多家具都会移位请注意。''' 直接升到府邸需要3000Robux。 可能有bug，当你把家具放到某些位置后退出再进来的时候家具会消失，也不会退回物品栏'('已修复) 6月12,15日 bug依旧存在，把标题换了回来。 6月18,24日 该bug已被修复 2018年7月11日（特别订单更新） ✨Golden pizzas that give you double the normal amount of moneyz ✨Neon pizzas that give you TEN TIMES the normal amount of moneyz ��Double Time is back! Every pizza becomes golden for a limited time. 加入了黄金披萨和霓虹披萨订单。 黄金两倍价格 霓虹十倍价格。 双倍工资再次回来了（现为随机的三分钟并且全部的披萨会变成黄金，失效后变回原样）。 获得钱的声音已被更改（也有了特殊订单的音效）。 现在无法囤货（过一段时间该订单将会在你的物品栏消失）。 收买家具的流浪汉从披萨店的东北方向的小岛挪到了家具屋那边。 （ps：披萨店门口面向东边） 特别注意： 任何其他国家的字体都被游戏移除了只会显示“☒”。 但是在其他游戏里照样能显示出来 让我们中断用中文交流的作者是屑（确信） 现已修复 7月14，15，17日 工资增加显示器已经重回游戏，该显示后会计算当前游戏赚了多少钱（VIP显示不会乘1.5）。 7月22日 *Mailboxes give free furniture occasionally *Pizza gets cold after sitting out for too long *can now deliver multiple pizzas to the same house 邮箱现在有了新的功能，不定时会送免费的家具。 现在双倍工资的时间是四分钟。 披萨放太久会凉【本体变得偏蓝 解决方法塞烤箱里面】。 现在可以连续可以将两件或以上同样的订单塞到别人家里（声音会提高工资会加额外12→14→16...元 黄金为23→26→29... 霓虹为 106→112→118...）。 更改了黄金披萨的颜色和材质(Neon)。 7月31日，8月3，4日 在收银台和运送站那边多了个衣柜，主要是更衣用的。 各种能互动的东西都会有“E”上面，按下E即可进行互动。（以前只有收银台那边才可以用） 在收银台接受客人的订单（三个选项都是对的），客人们都会想几秒钟之后直接以图片代替文字的方式来要求（是让新手们不会失误）。'缺点就是效率过慢。' 如果你觉得很慢的话 那么旁边有个Change Mode的按钮来转换模式（普通Mode模式和进阶Mode模式）。 PS：以前玩的都是进阶模式（三条选项一对两错和客人会立刻说出要求和以及文字显示的订单）。 说话气泡变得更加流畅，字体以Comic Sans字体来显示。'（请您不要UTKY谢谢）' 细节： 上车和下车有开门的声音了。 更新了双倍时间的音乐。 8月16，20日,9月4,5,8日 关掉的窗户现在会保存到下一次游戏里面。 窗户会在晚上发光。（不是很好看） 修复了其它国家的字只会显示“☒”的bug。 右上角会显示各个玩家钱的数量。 细节： 厨房里面的配料盒变得一点倾斜。 披萨包装区和经理办公室多出了广告宣传（……）以及还有从卸货区通往厨房的运输管。 2018年9月12,13,16,17日 *Capsules now appear randomly while working *Stickers that can be stuck to walls 在工作时会随机出现扭蛋。 作为收银员有些客人会拿着扭蛋，下单后需要将披萨送到家里才能获得。 扭蛋里面是贴纸，可以贴在墙上（代替了之前的喷漆功能）。 扭蛋分四种颜色，分别是粉，黄，绿和蓝（稀有到普通）。 贴纸有50张（一张2%收集率）。 只能贴一张帖子，用25R$可以获得贴三张贴纸的权限。 细节和更改： 工资显示器在获得工资后清零。 收银台现在有两个出入口了，离厨房最近的出入口旁边有四个扭蛋机，上面有着贴纸收集排行榜（当前服务器）。 当你获得重复的贴纸时会自动换成钱。 踢人系统被改善了（效率未知）。 10月05日 将严重出错的派对岛修复。 2018年10月6日（秋天更新） ��4 new bathroom furniture for sale ��Fall Season ��New pet wings hat ��Fall themed hats in avatar editor ��Bug fixes: Clothing and accessory dispensers now work - Boat now plays music - Players on phone can now chat on party island - Random blocks no longer appear on pets ��Make sure to press the "Follow" button above to know right away when a new update comes out! 4件新的浴室家具。 秋天季节。 新的宠物饰品（翅膀）。 适合秋天的帽子现在会出现在人物编辑器了。 漏洞修复：衣服和饰品现在更改了；船可以播放音乐了；手机用户可以在派对岛聊天了；随机砖块不会出现到宠物身上了。 出现了南瓜田。 请按下关注按钮可以让你知道新的更新x 你家h67yufytor去更新房子主题了 = 10月9，11,12,15,18日（无更改） 2018年10月27日（万圣节更新） ��Trick-or-treat with your friends ��New witch shop to exchange your candy for items ��Car radio gamepass for sale ��Boo Juice seasonal drink severed at the Pizza place - created by @ID0ntHaveAUse and @_Younite ��Halloween themed accessories in avatar editor ��Jack-o-lantern pet hat for sale ��New Halloween music composed by @KyleAllenMusic ��Make sure to press the "Follow" button above to know right away when a new update comes out! 可以向你的朋友“不给糖就捣蛋”了。 新的商店—女巫商店 用来把要到的糖果换成家具。 音乐可以适用于载具了（汽车和货车）目前八折（240$R）。 鬼汁代替了激浪，属于一种季节性饮品，由D0ntHaveAUse和Younite创造。（其实味道还是激浪x） 人物编辑器现在有万圣节服饰了。 南瓜灯服饰可用于宠物。 新的万圣节音乐由KyleAllenMusic提供。 请按下关注按钮可以让你知道新的更新x 你家h67yufytor因为买gamepass没R$了 六个新家具和一个物品会在女巫商店用糖换购。 2018年10月28日（万圣节更新—第二部分） ��Complete the Maze of Terror to earn a 2018 Halloween trophy for your house. 在迷宫岛完成迷宫可获得2018年万圣节奖杯。 迷宫是固定的 10月28日 21:35 29,30日 修复了音乐播放 细节和更改： 厨房， 发货站的'激浪'被替换成'鬼汁'了，其代表色为黑色。 经理办公室没有太大改变。 更改了门铃的声音，住宅区的窗户也有了一些贴纸。 东方永夜抄 女巫叫Mulberry。 能见度大大降低，要去两个岛屿是非常困难的（从披萨店的收货站那边看最远只能到达B2房）。 使用载具（汽车、货车和船）其左下角有其他操控键。 Q=离开载具 （Quit） H=鸣笛（Horn）M=播放音乐（Music，需要通行证）V=切换到第一人称视觉（Vision） 开船时才能有音乐。 当你是闲人的时候自杀会回到居民区最中间的位置，而不是回到店门口。 大堂会来一些穿着万圣节服饰的人来临，而送披萨/要糖果的时候也会变成穿万圣节服饰的人。 你可以向自己要糖，我 要 我 自 己 说话气泡变成橙字黑底了，字体未变。 流浪汉变成脱缰的无头骑士并站进了南瓜田里面，其实可以出售你的家具。 图片集 RobloxScreenShot20181027 215357244.png|'大堂'—2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027 215338144.png|'大堂2'—2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027 215426624.png|'厨房'—2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027 215435059.png|'厨房2'—2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027 215513124.png|'包装站'—2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027_215521720.png|'包装站2'—2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027_215603719.png|—2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027_215620421.png|'收货站'—2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027_215704551.png|你能在游戏里的能见度 RobloxScreenShot20181027_215720716.png|''无头骑士''—2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027_215743715.png|'女巫小店'—2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027_215803630.png|'女巫小店—内部'' —2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027_215958949.png|如何去收取糖果''' RobloxScreenShot20181027_220036445.png|'发货站'—2018万圣节 RobloxScreenShot20181027_220041791.png|'发货站2'—2018万圣节 QQ截图20181027231052.png|在''h67yufytor''更新wiki的时候，游戏更新了ghdufisheiojhiotehiotgh 226b479abfdbfdee5de5d8d2a8324698.jpg|2018万圣节更新内容 8bf6fb52c28c061d28f1c8a1191b0d50.jpg|2018万圣节更新内容—第二部分 RobloxScreenShot20181029_202627103.png|前往鬼屋迷宫的方法 RobloxScreenShot20181029_202701499.png|迷宫岛 RobloxScreenShot20181029_202752096.png|内部 RobloxScreenShot20181029_202805361.png|内部怪物 RobloxScreenShot20181029_202848343.png|宝藏'（200元）' RobloxScreenShot20181029_204627107.png|出口 RobloxScreenShot20181029_204639222.png|迷宫岛对面 RobloxScreenShot20181029_204643705.png 2018年11月4日（柠檬汽水！） ��New lemon lime soda called "Fizzly" - created by @ID0ntHaveAUse and @_Younite ��Work as a team to fulfill food orders. ��Use your work earnings to upgrade your house and buy furniture. ��Make sure to press the "Follow" button above to know right away when a new update comes out! 新的柠檬汽水 由 ID0ntHaveAUse 和 Younite创造 （日常老规矩） 细节和更改： 鬼汁变成了柠檬汽水了，但厨房和发货站依旧叫激浪。 变回之前的样子。 11月12日（无变化） 11月23日（无变化） 海报为Roblox官方制作的海报，庆祝100,000,000,000（一千亿）浏览而送过去。 11月28日 更改了厨房和发货站的饮料名字"Fizzly" 快递上面的文字变得巨大。添加了西班牙语（无法交流） 2018年12月1日（圣诞节更新） ��Join the game everyday until Christmas to earn all the rewards! Presents open on the 25th! ��Christmas decorations are back! ��Tons of new Christmas themed hats and clothes added to the lockers! ��New Santa hat for sale for your pet! 每天加入游戏以获得礼物直到25号。 圣诞节装饰再次回来！ 更多的圣诞节服饰加入了保险箱里面 新的宠物装饰：圣诞帽！ 支持了韩文。 你可以在25号使用80R$来购买没获得的礼物盒。 2018年12月6，8，12日 12月14,17，19，22，24，25，27日 2019年1月1，3，7,9日 游戏手办出现了 输入上面的代码即可拿到5000元和奖杯（只限外国买不到） 现在做出动作时会自动发出emoji（失去了颜色） 对话栏不会再穿过角色的头顶了。 加入了日文。 1月12日 披萨包装盒回复正常。音乐更改成以前的了。 thumb|The Dump倾销场的外貌从变成了红色房子，但是内部无法进入。 此房子以前用作家具折扣，购买油漆桶以及更改房子颜色。 17日 修复了手表穿墙的bug. 24,26日 更改了夜晚的背景，能见度加强。 29日 加入俄罗斯语，意大利语和土耳其语。 30日 加入了语言选项画面，修复了角色在加入游戏时无法移动的问题。 2019年1月31日（倾销场更新） ��The Dump has made a return! The items in the shop change all the time so be sure to stop by from time to time. ��Work as a team to fulfill food orders. ��Use your work earnings to upgrade your house and buy furniture. ��Make sure to press the "Follow" button above to know right away when a new update comes out! 倾销场再次回归！在商店里面的热卖家具会根据时间而改变，折扣九折到二五折。 你可以利用这些折扣优惠去布置你的房子。thumb PS：折扣家具只能买一次，直到第二天（现实时间）才会出现。 其它内容：流浪汉不在倾销场那边了，他回到了披萨店那边的孤岛上躺着。 2月1日,2，3，4 大概是倾销场里面的内容更改。 游戏截图 截图大多数由玩家h67yufytor提供。 RobloxScreenShot20180211 160751104.png|披萨店 冬天 RobloxScreenShot20180211 160814799.png|大堂 冬天 RobloxScreenShot20180211 160944297.png|运送站 冬天 RobloxScreenShot01142014_184137774.png|2014年1月14日的送货站（由h67yufytor拍摄） RobloxScreenShot20180211_161259683.png|发货站 冬天 RobloxScreenShot20180211_161312135.png|发货站2 冬天 RobloxScreenShot20180211_161414698.png|三辆车，VIP可为物品打上花纹，普通用户已经上过色的，披萨店默认车（从左数起） 变更（2018年1月更新） 图库 RobloxScreenShot20180328 154008745.png|春日之家 徽章区 Manager.png|经理徽章|link=https://www.roblox.com/badges/176685508/Manager|linktext=Give a bonus check to 15 players as manager. Supplier.png|供应商徽章|link=https://www.roblox.com/badges/176685667/Supplier|linktext=Bring a total of 500 supply boxes to the pizza place. Delivery.png|快递员徽章|link=https://www.roblox.com/badges/176685798/Delivery|linktext=Deliver 100 pizzas. Boxer.png|披萨包装员徽章|link=https://www.roblox.com/badges/176685910/Pizza-Boxer|linktext=Box 100 pizzas. Cook.png|厨师徽章|link=https://www.roblox.com/badges/176685982/Cook|linktext=Cook 100 pizzas. Cashier.png|收银员徽章|link=https://www.roblox.com/badges/176686088/Cashier|linktext=Take 100 customer orders. 分類:游戏 分類:Town and City